Rindu
by Riren18
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita yang berisikan monolog Akutagawq tentang kerinduannya pada sosok seorang Osamu Dazai


_Disclaimer_ :

 _Bungou Stray Dogs_ © Asagiri Kafka, Harukawa35

 _Melewatkanmu_ © Riren18 _._

 _Rate: T_

 _Main Character:_ Akutagawa Ryunosuke

 _Genre : hurt/comfort & angst_

 _Warning: Only Akutagawa side, typo, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, little dialog, and many more. DLDR._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rindu….. perasaan yang mungkin pernah dirasakan oleh banyak orang dan juga hal yang wajar jika memiliki seseorang yang sangat sayang hingga sulit untuk melupakannya. Rindu mampu membuat seseorang berubah, entah menjadi baik atau buruk semua kembali kepada pribadi masing-masing individu. Rindu itu pun dirasakan oleh seorang pemuda dengan kepribadiannya yang muram yang kini merindukan seseorang yang bahkan tak akan pernah merindukannya tapi menjadi sosok yang sangat dikaguminya hingga saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jujur aku benci mengatakan hal ini tapi aku juga tak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Entah sejak kapan aku merasakan hal ini, merasakan perasaan yang membuatku merasa tak nyaman dan juga menyiksa. Ya….. aku merindukan si orang sialan itu. Orang yang dulu kagumi dan sangat ku hormati sekaligus orang yang membuatku merasa seperti sampah, terlupakan dan diabaikan begitu saja olehnya. Masih teringat jelas dalam ingatan tentang masa lalu bersamanya dimana dia berlaku kasar dan kejam padaku serta mulutnya yang tak henti merendahkanku bahkan kadang tak segan menghinaku. Tapi, jauh di dalam hati aku yakin dia bermaksud baik agar aku tak menyerah begitu saja.

Kadang rasa menyesal datang menghampiriku saat masa lalu kembali berputar bagaikan kaset rusak. Seandainya dulu aku tidak lemah mungkin dia akan masih ada di sini, bersamaku. Terkadang aku mengingat kembali saat-saat dulu di mana dia masih ada dihidupku. Walau sebagian besar kenangan bersamanya adalah hal yang buruk tapi masih ada secercah kisah manis diantara kami. Betapa senangnya diriku saat dia mengajakku berbicara dan duduk disisiku sambil menatap langit berbintang di suatu malam. Aku masih ingat beberapa percakapan dengannya, seperti yang berikut ini…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Two years ago…**_

 _"Kau sudah mengalami perkembangan walaupun belum seberapa tapi aku harap kau bisa lebih hebat lagi karena dengan kekuatanmu yang sekarang masih sangatlah kurang. Kau mengertikan, Akutagawa ? "_

 _"Aku mengerti, Dazai san. Mohon bimbingannya supaya aku bisa lebih kuat dari ini."_

 _"Baiklah. Tapi, aku tidak akan bersikap lembut padamu. Jadi bersiaplah dan aku mau kau bisa berkembang lebih baik dari ini."_

 _"Aku mengerti, Dazai san. Etto… maukah kau menerima cokelat ini ?. Aku tidak bermaksud apapun hanya saja ku rasa anda belum makan."_

 _"Kau yakin ? Aku rasa kau juga belum makan. Bagaimana kalau cokelatnya dibagi dua saja biar adil ? "_

 _"Baiklah. Aku akan membagi cokelatnya jadi dua."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itulah satu-satunya kenangan manis bersamanya di antara kenangan yang buruk yang tak dapat ku lupakan hingga kini bahkan menyebabkan bekas yang sangat ku rasakan dan tidak dapat hilang. Lalu secara tiba-tiba dia menghilang setelah terjadi pertikaian besar di dalam organisasi. Ya…. Dia pergi tanpa ucapan dan menghilang tanpa jejak sedikitpun. Dia pergi tanpa bisa ku cegah dan aku tidak tahu ke mana dia pergi tapi aku yakin dia pergi ke tempat yang jauh dan tidak akan kembali.

Setelah kepergiannya aku pun masih melanjutkan apa yang pernah dia ajarkan padaku tanpa peduli dengan diriku sendiri. Aku melakukan hal ini karena aku kecewa padanya sekaligu sedih karena kehilangannya. Perasaan rumit yang merepotkan. Hari demi hari ku jalani seperti biasa dan tentu saja tanpa kehadirannya. Kini aku sudah bertambah kuat dari sebelumnya saat dia masih ada di organisasi dan aku akan membuktikan padanya jika aku tidak selemah dulu.

Kekuatan yang ku dapat ini akhirnya membuahkan hasil dan organisasi memberiku pekerjaan untuk menangkap seseorang yang memiliki _ability_ yang langka dan jika di jual harganya sangat fantastis. Tanpa ragu aku pun menerimanya tanpa peduli dengan kesehatanku yang kian hari semakin memburuk.

Pekerjaan itu ku lakukan sebaik mungkin dan pekerjaan itu juga yang mempertemukanku denganmu, orang sialan yang seenaknya pergi tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal. Kini dia tampak berbeda dari sebelumnya, entah kenapa tampak lebih ramah dan memiliki aura yang terasa lebih hangat. Namun, sikap tidak pedulimu padaku tetap tak berubah bahkan dia menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan dan hal itu membuatku merasa sakit hati dan sedikit kecewa. Inikah balasan atas perasaan rinduku pada dirinya ?. Benar-benar kurang ajar dia dan aku berjanji akan menghabisinya suatu saat nanti dan juga orang yang membuatnya semakin tidak suka akan kehadiranku.

Tapi, jauh di dalam lubuk hati, aku merasa senang dan lega karena dia baik-baik saja walau tampak berbeda dari sebelumnya dan setidaknya aku merasa rindu ini telah sedikit terobati walaupun kini rasa sebal dan benci sangat ku rasakan setelah bertemu dengannya yang kini lebih memilih orang yang menjadi target organisasi bahkan rela mati-matian menolongnya dan mengacuhkanku bahkan mulut itu kembali menghinaku dengan perkataan yang menyakitkan.

"Bawahanku yang sekarang jauh lebih hebat darimu. Tidak sepertimu yang sejak dulu hingga kini tetap sama, tetap lemah."

Ya….. aku tahu itu tapi aku tak selemah yang kau bilang. Kau salah menilaiku karena aku tidak sama seperti dulu bahkan jika aku mau kau bisa mati di tanganku, Dazai _san_. Kini aku kembali dengan segala kekuatan yang telah ku bangun sejak kau pergi dan aku membuktikannya padamu hingga kau bisa mempercayai jika aku tidak selemah yang kau kira dan aku sedikit berharap itu bisa membuatmu merasa bangga karena dulu pernah mendidikku.

Asal kau tahu Dazai _san_ jika sosok mu itu tak akan pernah bisa ku lupakan dengan segala kekejaman dan kekerasan yang kau berikan padaku. Sosokmu terlalu sulit untuk dilupakan meski waktu terus berjalan dan hingga kini sosokmu dan segala kenangan tentang dirimu masih terkenang manis dalam ingatanku.

Terima kasih sudah hadir dalam hidupku dan membawa perubahan untukku dan terima kasih juga atas segala rasa senang dan sakit yang telah kau beri. Terima kasih, Dazai _san_ …

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author Note :**_

 _ **Ohayou minna san ^_^**_

 _ **Riren kembali lagi membawa fict hasil dari puisi yang Riren buat yang entah nyambung atau tidak dengan ceritanya XD. Puisi yang Riren tulis itu khusus Riren buat untuk seseorang di masa lalu Riren dan sampai sekarang Riren sangat merindukannya karena sejak 10 tahun yang lalu *jadi curhat kan***_

 _ **Maaf banget ya kalau terlalu sedikit dialognya dan kebanyakan monolognya T^T Riren mohon maaf juga jika ceritanya terlalu membosankan dan Akutagawa nya jadi OOC pake banget tapi entah kenapa itulah yang Riren rasakan saat melihat Akutagawa dan Dazai bertemu di salah satu episode anime BSD. Inspirasi ceritanya juga berdasarkan animenya dan hanya di tambah sedikit ide dari Riren. Maklum aja ff hasil dari gak ada kerjaan jadinya begini deh tapi Riren tetap minta reviewnya dari para reader jika para reader berkenan ^_^**_

 _ **Mungkin Riren akan menyudahi percakapan di kolom AN ini karena waktu sudah semakin siang dan Riren harus mengerjakan ff yang lainnya hehehe XD**_

 _ **Jaa matta ne minna san ^_^**_

 _ **RIREN**_

 _ **P.S : Di bawah ini ada puisi yang menjadi inspirasi ff ini dan Riren mohon maaf jika puisinya tidak sebagus buatan yang lain dan terkesan lebay tapi itu murni perasaan Riren yang sesungguhnya ^_^ (gak wajib juga untuk di baca)**_

Rindu © RIREN18

Kepadamu yang tersayang

Yang selalu jauh tak tergapai oleh tangan ini

Namun selalu ada didalam lubuk hati

Seandai waktu dapat berputar kembali

Waktu dimana dirimu masih ada di hidupku

Jika diingat rasanya menyenangkan dan membuatku tersenyum

Kenangan manis yang tak dapat terlupa dan selalu tersimpan dalam hati

Tapi tanpa bisa ku cegah, kau pun pergi tanpa ucapan

Pergi ke temoat yang jauh dan tak akan kembali

Bertahun-tahun sejak kau pergi, kehidupanku tetap berjalan

Tapi aku selalu terhenti dan kembali mengenangmu.

Seandainya kesempatan menghampiriku

Ku ingin melihatmu lagi dan tertawa bersamamu seperti dulu

Walau aku tidak tahu apa itu bisa terjadi atau tidak, aku hanya bisa berharap

Berharap dalam kepastian yang tak berbatas

Tapi, aku percaya Tuhan akan mengabulkan permohonanku, bertemu denganmu

Sosok yang tak terlupa dan selalu terkenang manis dalam ingatanku


End file.
